


Welcome to the Cosmic Force

by eschscholzia



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Dave Filoni's Topps Trading Cards, Force Tree, Gen, Nethersphere, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebels Spoilers, Tea Parties, Triple Drabble, doctor who season 8, leaving it vague whether it is romantic or not, memories of off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschscholzia/pseuds/eschscholzia
Summary: Ahsoka emerges from her journey through the watery underworld into a paradise inhabited by a woman in strange navy blue robes and her  unusual droids. Will they reach a mutually beneficial arrangement over a nice cuppa?





	Welcome to the Cosmic Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Ahsoka paused, her hand resting on the central pillar of the staircase. There was a triangular shaft of light ahead. Brilliant white, almost blinding; Ahsoka shielded her eyes with her arm. Morai hooted and flew away. She took a deep breath and stepped through.

“Welcome to the Cosmic Force.”

Blinking, Ahsoka’s eyes adjusted. A woman dressed in curious blue robes sat at a table for two, placed under the shade of a uneti tree. Its golden leaves stirred in a soft fresh breeze.  

“Would you care for some refreshment? You’ve had a long journey.” The woman indicated a teapot on the table next to her. 

Ahsoka bowed her head in acknowledgement. “I thank you, Lady…?” Her voice trailed off in questioning.

“You may call me Mistress.”

“Are you a Jedi?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Something like that,” the woman answered. The breeze toyed with an auburn curl. 

Ahsoka took the empty seat, and accepted a cup of tea. It smelled just like her favorite brew from Mandalore. She smiled at the remembrance, but the taste on her lips exploded into screams of Clones in her head.

Ahsoka noticed for the first time two silver droids standing in opposite corners of the room. “Were you in the Clone Wars? Are you a Separatist?”

“I follow the beat of my own drums,” she replied. 

“I seek knowledge and wisdom,” Ahsoka explained. “Morai lead me here. I want to save my Master.”

“I think there is quite a lot we could learn from each other. I could show you galaxies and worlds; the future and the past. Wisdom of the Time Lords.”

The words were spoken into her tea cup, suspended just beneath her chin.  The navy woman looked up over her cup, fixing Ahsoka in her gaze.

“Are you interested in being my companion?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Little Raven for the prompt, and to the moderators for organizing the exchange. I hope I was able to do your prompt justice!


End file.
